


[podfic] couldn't see you coming

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: There is a version of their life where it doesn’t work out.[podfic]





	[podfic] couldn't see you coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [couldn't see you coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573443) by [queerofcups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups). 



> Just as fake as the original

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little experiment I did, messing around with recording. It came out ok, if a little quiet, so I figured I'd post it. If you're so inclined, come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
